


Dinner & Serenades

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (as far as those two are concerned), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domesticity, F/M, Messy Sherlock, Molly being thoughtful, fictober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “You need to clean,” she blurted out. “Please don’t tell me you make Mrs. Hudson clean for you? What do you do when you have to eat and all is… well like this?”“As she is constantly reminding me, she is not my housekeeper, so no, I don’t make her clean. In my defense, I’ve been busy with a case and I babysat Rosie last night. It’s not always like this. And when it’s ‘like this’ I eat out. Speedy’s near and fine.”





	Dinner & Serenades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> ^For my pal, who has generously written for me an incredible amount of Pondlock. Thank you, you're the best.  
Written for Fictober-Event, prompt #11 'It's not always like this'.

Molly stared at the kitchen table, she was appalled. She knew that Sherlock could be messy, but not like this. With a sense of dread she opened the fridge. There were eyes on a jar on it. She closed the door, pulled a chair and sat down.

Deciding to surprise Sherlock with dinner had perhaps been a mistake. Judging by the estate of the kitchen, they would probably have to eat on the sofa.

Then she heard the door open, Sherlock was home.

“Hi Sherlock,” she spoke before he saw her.

“Molly?” Sherlock took his coat and scarf off and tossed them on the sofa. “What are you doing here?”

“I bought us dinner,” she said and pointed at the take out containers on the corner of the table, were she had placed them to prevent them from touching all of Sherlock’s experiments. “Sorry if I surprised you.”

“That’s fine,” Sherlock answered as he approached her and the scent of chinese hit his nose. “Thank you.”

“You need to clean,” she blurted out. “Please don’t tell me you make Misses Hudson clean for you? What do you do when you have to eat and all is… well like this?”

“As she is constantly reminding me, she is not my housekeeper, so no, I don’t make her clean. In my defense, I’ve been busy with a case and I babysat Rosie last night. It’s not always like this. And when it’s ‘like this’ I eat out. Speedy’s near and fine.”

“Good to know, honestly Sherlock, it’s a mess.” She stood and kissed Sherlock on the cheek. “Rosie’s a good excuse.”

Sherlock smirked, “Kept me busy, but that girl has spirit.” he said as he looked around the kitchen. “Let’s eat in the sofa, this time. I’ll clean up tomorrow.”

She rolled her eyes, “Knew we’d end up doing that. Do you have wine? I looked in the fridge…”

“...and found body parts instead.” Sherlock finished for her. “I think I have one Mary gave me.” Sherlock rummaged through one of the cabinets near the sink. “I do! Only it’s warm.”

“Please tell me you have some ice cubes at least.” She could only roll her eyes as Sherlock grimaced, she grabbed the food and made her way to the sofa. “Warm wine it is. Let’s eat, I’m starving.”

Sherlock grabbed a pair of glasses for them and added two ice cubes in Molly’s. They ate in relative silence, but it was a comfortable one. Once they had eaten, Sherlock stood and serenaded Molly with a new piece he’d composed recently. An apology of sorts.

She enjoyed the music, she loved Sherlock, faults and all, but there was something very special about being the recipient of a new music piece. Once it was over, she stood, beaming and proud as she clapped and Sherlock took a little bow.

She walked to him and stood chest to chest, “That was lovely.”

Sherlock did not answer, instead, he kissed her, deeply and full of passion. His hands around her face, she allowed herself to be consumed by both the love and passion she felt for him. 

“Stay,” Sherlock whispered against her lips.

“I will.”


End file.
